Au delà de l'apparence
by lasouris10
Summary: Quelques moments dans la vie de l'Inquisitrice Dyna Trevelyan. Elle n'est pas très agréable, très moqueuse mais surtout, c'est une menteuse.
1. Partie 1

C'était la pire décision qu'elle avait eu à prendre.

Elle s'était préparée aux conséquences, elle s'était attendu à des reproches mais on ne lui en avait pas fait. Pas directement.

Le regard de Varric l'avait ébranlé bien plus que des insultes ne l'auraient fait. Il était parti, blessé, déçu et elle en avait perdu son assurance habituelle.

Elle avait malgré tout tenu son rôle, un sourire moqueur, un air sérieux, des plaisanteries douteuses... elle avait rallié les Gardes des Ombres et était rentrée.

Elle avait été discuter avec le nain. Elle avait voulu lui présenter ses excuses mais n'en avait pas eu le courage et en était ressortie plus meurtrie encore.

Elle devait s'isoler, elle devait réfléchir et reconstituer son masque.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de Fort-Céleste lorsqu'elle fut rejoint par le Commandant Cullen.

\- Inquisitrice ?, l'interpella-t-il.

\- Dyna, le reprit-elle pour la énième fois. Qu'y a-t-il, Commandant ?

\- Où allez-vous ?

Elle le toisa un instant.

\- Je vais courir, il faut que je me maintienne en forme, répondit-elle.

\- Seule ?, demanda-t-il. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

\- Vous croyez que vous réussirez à me suivre ?, le provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je suis en très bonne forme, assura-t-il.

\- Prouvez-le.

Elle s'élança sans attendre. Prit par surprise, il se lança à sa suite et tenta de la rattraper.

Elle fit de mon mieux pour maintenir la distance tout en essayant de le semer, sans grand succès.

Cependant, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Fort, elle avait réussi à trouver assez souvent l'occasion de se perdre dans ces montagnes. Aussi savait-elle comment procéder pour s'en débarrasser.

Le précipice n'était plus très loin à présent. Elle prit plus de vitesse espérant avoir assez d'élan et bondit pour le franchir. Elle ignorait si elle parviendrait à atteindre l'autre côté mais elle n'y prit pas garde.

\- DYNA !, s'écria Cullen en la voyant sauter.

Elle se rattrapa de justesse au bord et se hissa rapidement avant de se relever. Elle se retourna juste au moment où le Commandant pilait net.

\- Rentrez à Fort-Céleste, lui dit-elle.

\- Dyna !, l'appela-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Ordre de votre Inquisitrice !, signala-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et quitta son champ de vision.

Elle se trouva un coin isolé où elle s'installa et y passa les cinq heures suivantes à méditer.

Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Abandonner Hawke dans l'Immatériel lui avait semblé le plus logique. Elle avait besoin des Gardes des Ombres et sauver Stroud lui avait ainsi paru évident. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la tête qu'avait fait Varric après leur retour.

"Où est Hawke ?", avait-il demandé avec inquiétude.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et y posa son front. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent, suivit d'un sanglot et elle fini par se laisser aller à pleurer.

Avait-elle fait les bons choix ? Rallier les Templiers, les Gardes des Ombres... laisser Hawke derrière ? Et le reste ? Elle inspira profondément.

Jamais elle ne laissait qui que ce soit la voir aussi vulnérable, elle ne pouvait le faire qu'ainsi isolée. Depuis que tout ça avait commencé, elle avait totalement changé de comportement. Ce qu'elle était devenue la dégoûtait tout en la rassurant.

Comment pouvait-elle être elle-même avec eux ? Comment pouvait-elle leur faire confiance en étant passée de criminelle à sauveuse en si peu de temps ?

Elle mit longtemps à se décider, longtemps à se raisonner et lorsque ce fut finalement le cas, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner.

Elle regagna le Fort à pas lourds, essayant de se recomposer une expression neutre. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir les yeux rougit par les larmes et elle espéra ne croiser personne. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle trouva ses trois Conseillers ainsi que la Chercheuse en train de patienter devant les portes.

\- Inquisitrice !, l'appela-t-on.

\- Je suis rentrée, lança-t-elle avec un faux entrain.

Ils vinrent à sa rencontre et elle remarqua qu'ils semblaient partagés entre l'agacement et le soulagement.

\- Quoi ? J'ai raté le dîné ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Où étiez-vous passée ? Cela fait cinq heures que vous avez disparu ! Le soleil est pratiquement couché, lui fit remarquer Cassandra.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, inutile de me réprimander de la sorte, répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Alors cessez de vous comporter comme tel.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je voulais juste faire un tour, où est le mal ?

\- Les montagnes sont dangereuses et vous étiez seule, lui rappela la Maître-Espionne.

\- Vous étiez inquiets ?, interrogea-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Bien sûr que nous étions inquiets, répondit le Commandant.

Elle les considéra avec surprise puis leur sourit, moqueuse.

\- Comme c'est mignon... La petite Inquisitrice, Messagère d'Andrasté donne des cheveux blancs à ses mères et son père.

\- Inquisitrice, c'est très sérieux.

\- Oui... moi aussi je suis très sérieuse.

Elle soupira, hésita avant de s'approcher et des les serrer tous les quatre contre elle.

\- Merci.

Elle les lâcha après un moment et les laissa à leur étonnement, retournant à ses appartements.

Elle trouva Sera assise sur le lit et alla s'allonger en posant la tête sur ses genoux.

\- Alors ? Tu étais où ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas loin, répondit-elle.

\- Ils ont voulu envoyer quelqu'un te chercher, lui apprit-elle.

\- Je vois..., ça n'était pas la peine.

\- Je leur ai dit. "Quand elle voudra rentrer, elle rentrera".

\- Merci, Sera.

Elles échangèrent un baiser.

\- Est-ce que je fais les bons choix ?

L'elfe l'observa avec incompréhension.

\- Les Templiers, les Gardes des Ombres... Hawke...

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'il y a un bon choix ?

\- Peut-être pas... Quoi que je fasse, il y aura toujours des gens qui ne seront pas d'accord, non ? Et j'en blesserais d'autres quoi que je fasse.

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de fermer les yeux.

\- J'espère... que je n'aurais jamais à regretter.

\- Ça ne tiens qu'à toi.

\- C'est vrai.

Il lui suffisait juste de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait des bons choix ou qu'elle n'en avait pas d'autres. Il lui suffisait juste de croire en elle.


	2. Partie 2

C'était une journée spéciale.

Une journée spéciale et elle la passerait seule.

Elle était montée sur le toit dès qu'elle s'était levée et n'en avait plus bougeait. Allongée sur celui-ci, elle observait distraitement le ciel, sans avoir idée du temps qu'il passait. Elle était capable de rester ainsi toute la journée, à regarder les nuages, leur imaginer des formes grotesques.

\- Trouvé !

Elle sursauta et lança un regard noir à la fautive.

\- Sera...

\- Ils te cherchent.

\- Alors ne leur dit rien.

\- Trop tard.

Elle émit un grognement agacé.

\- Inquisitrice !, l'appela-t-on.

Comme d'habitude, on ne pouvait pas la laisser souffler deux minutes.

\- Descendez, on aimerait vous parler.

Elle se résigna puis descendit de son perchoir.

\- Oui ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Venez, lui dit le Commandant.

Elle le suivit sans un mot, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait encore lui vouloir. Sera les dépassa.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut assaillit par un "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE" collectif. Elle en resta muette de stupéfaction.

\- Comment vous...?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Votre frère nous a prévenu, lui avoua Joséphine.

\- Mon frère ? Mais...

Elle lui tendit la lettre. "Ma très chère petite soeur est triste lorsqu'on oublie sa fête." Quel traitre... Bien entendu joint par un "bon anniversaire, la petite" à la fin de celle-ci.

Elle regarda les autres avec un mélange de reconnaissance et de tristesse. Depuis le début, elle n'avait toujours fait que se méfier d'eux, elle n'était pas elle-même, elle en était même profondément désagréable et à présent ils avaient tout de même la gentillesse d'organiser une petite fête rien que pour elle.

\- Les gars...

Elle leur sourit, sincèrement, pour la toute première fois.

\- Merci.

xXxXx

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à festoyer.

Son cinquième verre à la main, elle vint s'assoir à côté de Varric et le regarda longuement.

Elle bu le contenu de son verre pour se donner du courage et la posa sur la table.

\- Varric... je suis navrée... pour Hawke. Je ne vous l'ai toujours pas dit.

\- Vous n'aviez... pas d'autre choix.

Elle ne réfuta pas, se contenta de fixer son verre vide.

\- Qu'y avait-il... entre elle et vous ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- ... rien.

\- Rien ?, répéta-t-elle.

Il soupira et porta son verre à ses lèvres avant de finalement se ravisa.

\- Rien que vous n'ayez besoin de savoir, répondit-il.

\- Vous l'aimez..., dit-elle.

\- Probablement.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. C'était encore pire qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Inquisitrice, Hawke y est restée d'elle-même, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle m'a demandé de la laisser derrière...

\- Alors ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute, mais elle avait tout de même laissé la femme derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas essayé de la raisonner, elle n'avait pas essayé de la convaincre... elle s'était contenté de l'abandonner.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pas autant que moi. Elle n'a jamais su...

Elle ne savait plus si elle était coupable ou non. Elle ne savait plus de quoi elle était responsable.

\- Quel âge ça vous fait ?, la questionna-t-il brusquement.

Elle en releva la tête de surprise.

\- Dix-neuf ans.

Il lui sourit et leva son verre avant de le boire.

\- Bon anniversaire. Vous êtes encore jeune. Profitez de la fête.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes tellement vieux... A se demander comment vous pouvez être encore debout.

\- Je participerais quand la partie commencera.

\- La partie ?

\- Grâce Perfide, vous vous joindrez à nous, bien sûr ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais joué.

\- Vous apprendrez.

\- Très bien.

Elle quitta la table et se mêla à nouveau à la foule. Elle discuta longuement avec Cullen et Cassandra avant que les autres ne se décide finalement à lancer le jeu.

Elle participa de bon coeur et fut plutôt surprise de ne pas perdre. En ce qui concerna le Commandant par contre... Elle ne parvint pas à contenir son fou rire en le voyant totalement dévêtu. Lorsque celui-ci quitta la pièce en courant, son hilarité redoubla d'éclat et il lui fallu de longues minutes avant de retrouver son calme.

\- Alors ? Comment étais-ce ?, lui demanda le nain.

\- Génial ! Vous pensez qu'il retrouvera ses affaires ?

\- Je lui souhaite.

Elle réprima une nouvelle crise de rire.

\- Merci.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire et de sortir.

Demeurée seule, elle se remit de ses émotions avant de regagner ses quartiers.

C'était certainement le meilleur anniversaire qu'elle avait passé. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par réussir à leur faire assez confiance pour être elle-même.

Peut-être.


	3. Partie 3

Elle se trouvait devant cette maudite source depuis bien cinq minutes à peser le pour et le contre. Devait-elle y boire ? Et devenir le serviteur de Mythal ? "Une déesse morte" qu'elle disait l'apostate. Quelle blague. Etait-elle aussi stupide ? Il y a avait un piège, forcément. Il y avait toujours un piège.

\- Laissez-moi boire à la Source, Inquisitrice, demanda une nouvelle fois Morrigan.

C'est qu'elle commençait sérieusement à lui chauffer les oreilles celle-là.

\- Taisez-vous deux minutes, j'essaye de réfléchir.

\- Vous savez que Coryphéus n'attendra pas qu'on se décide, rassurez-moi ?, intervint Dorian.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai traîné autant de Mages ici ?!, s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Dorian, Solas et Morrigan.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Solas ?

\- Non.

\- Ok..., Dorian ?

\- Sans façon, merci.

\- Vous n'y mettez pas beaucoup du vôtre, vous savez ?

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Laissez-moi boire à cette Source, quémanda une nouvelle fois la brune.

C'était la fois de trop. Sans ménagement elle poussa avec violence la Mage dans l'eau.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?!, s'insurgea l'elfe.

\- Vous aviez une meilleure solution peut-être ? Puis elle commençait sérieusement à me rabattre les oreilles la sorcière !

Finalement, Sera fut la seule à s'esclaffer devant le ridicule de la scène, arrachant un sourire à l'insupportable Inquisitrice.


End file.
